His Murderous Intent
by unlabeledpunk
Summary: A killer with a penchant for torturing his victims before viciously killing them. Two detectives, the only two left to do anything against him. Who will come out on top?


Kim: Hi! Welcome to my first story ever posted on ! I'm so excited!!! Okay, first off, FF7 does not belong to me. If it did, I don't think I'd be writing fanfiction, now would I. Second, please no flames! I worked hard on this and I don't want someone to trash it without good reason! And I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC, I didn't mean to do that. Also, my good friend helped me out with this, so I give props to Chels also. I love you! Now, I hope you enjoy, and I hope it doesn't seem to slow to start out. It will pick up in the next chapter or so, trust me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7. That belongs to Squeenix. What I do own are my OC Kimber Muse, Micael Remingtion, and Nubinia, that's about it. My friend owns her OC Chelsea Dinsmore.

Warnings: Graphic violence, blood, guts and horror. Not for the faint of heart. Also, graphic language. (Cid's in this story. Of course there's graphic language!)

Crime. Never really a problem in the small town of Kalm. Especially since the two detectives, Kimber Muse and Chelsea Dinsmore working non-stop. They closed cases within days of getting them. But this time, with a serial killer on the loose and the murders seeming to escalate at an alarming rate, crime seemed to also escalate. This murderer in particular seemed untraceable, and with everything going on all at once, and most of the Kalm Police gone or away, it was hard to keep track of who did what, when, and where.

Mentally sighing, Kimber sat down at her desk and sipped at the day old coffee, uncaring of the filmy taste it left in her mouth. "Chels, anything yet?" The blonde-haired woman turned slowly and regarded Kimber with a carefully guarded glance and shrugged, blue eyes flaring angrily.

"I don't know, _Detective_, you tell me." She handed the case file to the curly brown-haired 'kid' who took it with a deadpan expression, flipping it open, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she stood up, slowly, like a snake uncoiling itself.

"Are you kidding me? Him again? How many does this make now, Detective?"

Picking up a similar looking file, Chelsea leaned back in her seat and shrugged. "Don't know. I lost count after number 15." Flipping through the file, she felt her anger beginning to boil under her skin, the anger growing because she had no decent suspects. "So…on the off chance, seen any suspicious characters this week?" she asked, dropping the file which irritated her to no end.

"If you count mailmen as suspicious, then yes, I have." That deadpan voice again, the one Chelsea hated. Kimber set the file down and reached out again for the coffee pot as the phone rang, both girls reaching for the phones at their desks at the same time. Chelsea turned a glare onto Kimber, who stepped back, knowing from experience to not provoke the volatile detective.

"Kalm Police Department, Detective Dinsmore speaking." She was surprised when she heard the crying voice of a woman on the other end.

"My…my husband…he's dead and I…I don't know why anyone would…would want to hurt him…let alone kill him, but he, he…" she broke into sobs after that and it was hard for Chelsea to tell what she was saying.

"Okay ma'am, we'll need your first and last name, address and where you located your husband," she managed to say, sounding like a somewhat jovial person, despite the anger she felt at this person and her want to finish this case before more people suffered. "And we'll be there in a few moments," she tried to assure her, as Kimber walked out to start up her truck.

The house was one of the nicer ones in Kalm, a two story mansion with a small but well maintained garden and lawn, and it even had balconies. Kimber found herself gagging internally, though her face was set in stone, and Chelsea gave Kimber her 'glaring daggers' look. The woman had said her name was Lucrecia Crescent and the moment she saw Kimber, she rushed over to her to cry into her shoulder while Chelsea went to inspect upstairs, stopping to look questioningly at Kimber who shrugged and ushered the hysterical woman into the living room.

The room was a blood bath and Chelsea knew that the techies and CSU who were still in Kalm would be sick after this. The man had been thin and tall with dark hair, but that was all that you could tell at a glance. His face had been smashed in several times, and probably, with the severe splits in the skull and face, most of the attack had been post mortem. His brain was all over the walls, along with the long trails of blood, and his arms were twisted, tied up and wrapped around the post of his bed.

Chelsea sighed and turned to get out of the room, nearly jumping out of her skin at Kimber's random appearance out of nowhere as she looked down at the body, no emotions on her face, but her eyes icier than usual. "…I knew him." Chelsea stared at her a moment before her eye's widened at the similarities she had noticed between both Kimber and the woman downstairs.

"A relative?"

"…You could say that…though I haven't actually talked, let alone seen him or her since I was little. He's my uncle, the renowned scientist Dr. Hojo Crescent." Chelsea looked at Kimber for a few seconds before she cursed audibly, kicking the bed frame while the CSU in the room jumped at the sudden noise, the only one unaffected being Kimber, who watched calmly from the doorway.

"Damn! Are you telling me that this psycho just killed a scientist who works with the one company that, in this world, I hate more than anything?!" Kimber sighed, closing her eyes before opening them again to stare right at Chelsea.

"Yeah…that sounds about right. And unless we want Shin-Ra Turks on our ass, investigating us as we investigate this crime, I suggest we call and tell them. Who knows, maybe they'll leave us be and we can continue the case."

Chelsea let out a laugh and pointed at the body, glaring daggers at Kimber again. "34 Kim. Thirty fuckin' number four! There's no way in hell Shin-Ra will let us be now!"

"…I have a sister who works for the company. Maybe I can-"

"Detective Muse." The icy cold tone and use of her last name caused Kimber to close her eyes against the oncoming blast of wintry air that was sure to follow Chelsea's little rant. "You and I both know that that doesn't matter. But, go ahead and give her a call. I'd rather have tried and gotten the Turks off our backs before than have not tried and had them up our asses."

After that outburst, Chelsea stormed out of the room and began to walk to the Police Department. It was a bad enough that another person was dead, but a Shin-Ra bigwig? "Of all the people."

Kimber didn't turn to watch her partner leave, and instead looked down at the bloody mess. She knew the case was bad, but this was just sick and twisted. Leaving the disturbing scene behind, Kimber pulled out her cell-phone and dialed a number. She waited until a voice answered on the other end.

"Hey…yeah it's me. Listen, I need a favor Sis…uh-huh…" She listened as the person babbled on and then sighed. "Could you try to keep the Turks out of Kalm a few days?...I know that they have a mission here in a few days...it's...just...it's important…okay?...okay then...thanks." Hanging up, she realized know why she hadn't talked with her older sister in a year. She never shut up. Making her way back to the building, she got out of her car and entered the eerily quiet office.


End file.
